


A Chance in the Shadows.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on the show not the books, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, So everyone is 18+, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Jorah watches Daenerys, he watches and he waits, maybe one day she'll see, she'll see him too.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Mention of Daenerys/Daario
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Chance in the Shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is dedicated to my mom who loves (show)Jorah :) 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Jorah had little time to prepare for the day ahead, he'd taken it upon himself to engage with the locals on behalf of his queen, _his queen_ , the thought sent a bitter smile to his face, he rued the day she'd met that Daario, he shook the thought from his head, he had a lot to do and mooning would not be beneficial.

The Unsullied were standing to attention in the courtyard as Jorah looked them over with a critical eye, their predicament caused a seed of guilt to blossom in his stomach, into something sickly, he was taken back to the bad old days, he knew he needed to atone for his past sins, the lithe man tried to shake away more unbidden thoughts, Daenerys had saved these men, she could save him too, she would be his savior, wouldn't she?

Heading back inside a sound caused Jorah to stop, he realized it was the tinkling sound of a laugh, he noticed the shadows in the periphery of his vision, he sees _her_ , Dany, _his_ _queen_ tiptoeing under the archway craning her neck to leave a kiss on Daario's lips, without thinking Jorah grasped the pommel of his sword, he felt the need to vanquish this threat, lately he'd noticed things about the whoreson that he didn't like, the way his eyes lingered on the women of the court for too long, the forced smile whenever Jorah spoke to him.

Raw sienna light enveloped the courtyard as Jorah watched half hidden by a column, standing watch, a sentry to protect his majesty at any cost, his life was hers, his soul was hers, why couldn't she see that? He swallowed past the bitter lump in his throat and wiped a sleeve over his forehead.

The light illuminated her golden-silver hair, her short but curvy figure hugged in all the right places by blue silk, he cursed his mind, no he cursed his heart, he couldn't love again not after what had happened before but he knew he'd already broken his promise, it was too late to look back now, why did she have to be so perfect.

Jorah's hand left the pommel as he watched the dark haired man walk away with a smile on his face, he can't see hers though, her back to him, for once he was glad of it, he couldn't stand to see that smile directed at someone other than himself.

He let her pass by, unaware of his watching eyes, if only he could make her see his worth, if only he could prove himself to her.

The sunlight faded as the day passed by, the moon hung in the air shining in its own way, it shone down from a short window set high in the walls, his life was different now, everything seemed to glow, where Westeros seemed dismal and cold, Essos was cheery and hot, he especially loved walking through the streets smelling the aromatic scent of the spices from the market, he would have to show Dany sometime.

Smiling at the thought of escorting Daenerys through the streets Jorah decided he was ready to retire to his room, when he felt a small hand on his arm causing the swordsman to jump, "Jorah, not leaving me this early are you?" 

He quick-turned to see his queen standing before him, her arm now by her side a small smile played on her lips, "My queen, forgive me, I've had a long day." He suddenly felt guilty for retiring so comparatively early, "I can stay awake if you so desire." Hope filled his heart, he hoped she'd ask for him to stay, he shifted his weight from one foot to another, his feet suddenly feeling like lead.

"No, no it's fine, it can wait for the morn." Her smile seemed feigned, he noted that she was looking at her feet, without thinking he thrust a hand out to smooth a strand of silver hair out of her lovely face, his fingers lingered near her temple the tips of his fingers tingling, his heart palpating, he knew he'd made a mistake but he couldn't seem to move to rectify it.

For her part Daenerys didn't move either, she stood stock-still, she was the rightful queen, people didn't touch her uninvited but she couldn't find it within herself to reject a touch from a friend, she finally looked at him, her eyes wide as an owls, he wished that smile he held so dear would come back, he hoped that her smile for Daario would be for him, even just for a moment.

The glow of the moon had passed overhead as they stood there, the queen's eyes brightened in it, they glowed, her skin glistened and Jorah had never wanted anything or anyone so bad, then it faded but yet still she shined, she was ethereal even in the shadows that now plagued the throne room, only a dim sconce lit the night and that could not keep the dark away but still she glowed.

"Forgive me my queen, I shouldn't have presumed to be so familiar, I'll just go to bed and perhaps we can forget this ever happened." His stomach dropped as he made to go to his chambers, "No don't, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it, but you are very dear to me, so there is nothing to forgive." Her small hand suddenly wrapped around his, and he felt his cheeks flush and skin warm, it was scorching in the Meereeness heat but he doubted the climate was the cause of his current predicament.

"I don't know where I would be without you Jorah, you mean the world to me." Her words were quiet and her face was scarlet as she held his hand, she'd not looked so bashful since their first meeting, his mind was suddenly escorted back to that time, his heart was hers from then on, she was something so precious to him that his heart leapt with half a hope.

"I do not know your majesty but I'm sure you would have done just as well without me." His voice was perilously close to cracking, he didn't want to admit it but he needed her to believe in herself, even if that was without him, she craned her neck up and locked eyes with him, "You really think that? Perhaps that is true but I would not have wanted to do it without you."

"I don't think that, I know that and do you know why? Because I believe in you, I believe not just in your abilities or your title, not just in Daenerys Targaryen but in this." He swallowed past his nerves as he took a chance, a chance he knew could risk everything but in that moment it felt right, he reached out slowly to Dany, as though she were a skittish animal and placed it on her heart, he felt the hurried beating of it through his own hand.

His keen eyes noticed the slight shiver that ran through her, he had half a mind to retreat but she would make that decision he'd made his peace with that, she would always be in control, but to his surprise she did not retreat or back away, a shocked look turned into a shy smile which in turn changed to a more sure one as she reached her own hand out soft delicate skin that had never held a sword lay over his uproarious heart.

In that moment something had shifted between them, no other words were exchanged but their eyes never left each others, each moving a tiny step closer, when they were toe to toe, the heat seemed to intensify, they were shadows hidden in the dark as they made to embrace as the sconce light flickered out suddenly, her hands gripped at his forearms, his left hand on her cheek, their lips met as she craned up on her tiptoes and Jorah hoped it would never end, her mouth was sweet as wine and cinnamon and his heart almost burst with the love he felt.

Kisses in the dark were all they ever knew, but she could brighten every room with her presence so Jorah would never complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
